Questions for Kenny McCormick
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Fifty drabbles, Butters asks Kenny interesting questions. Inspired by His Little LabRat/infallible. If you like them, review. Don't just favorite. If you have a question, leave it in a review. Then Butters can ask Kenny and we'll see what Kenny says. It's a good read, so READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I hate drabbles. But I read my first fic, with drabbles, and I felt okay about it. So, even though I previously swore I wasn't going to get caught up in drabbles, Here's fifty Bunny drabbles. This story was inspired by His Little LabRat AKA Infallable, and a fic called Hey, Kenny? I felt like there could be more, so I wrote more. If you ever read this, and like it, holler at me. If not, let me know, and I can remove it, or we can work something out. If you have a question for Kenny, leave it in a review. I came up with fifty of these babies. Let's make this a team effort and bring it to one hundred. Don't you want to see how Kenny answers Butters strange questions of life? Review!

**Questions for Kenny McCormick**

Kenny was driving down the road, looking straight ahead. He had just gotten his license a week ago, and planned to keep a clean driving record. Butters was in his passenger seat, quietly gazing out the windshield. Kenny liked hanging out with Butters because he was quiet, and he was comforting. Kenny liked taking his hood off around Butters because he felt secure. He didn't like doing that in front of Stan, or the other boys. Butters dug in his backpack, and pulled out a giant bag of chocolate kisses. He opened them, and he opened one. He reached over, and pressed it on Kenny's lips. He opened his mouth and ate it.

"Why are kisses shaped like that?" Butters asked with an innocent smile.

"Because that's how they come out of the machine that makes them." Kenny said as he pulled up to Butters house. "I guess they just left that shape like it was supposed to be." He said as he stuffed the garbage in his pocket.

"Thanks for the ride home, Kenny." Butters said as he gave Kenny a hug. Kenny didn't hug back.

"You're welcome." He said as he watched Butters leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny and Butters were sitting in class. Butters was staring at Kenny with a smile on his face. Kenny had his hood on. That sometimes made Butters sad, because he couldn't see his face.

"Kenny?" Butters asked as he sat there.

"Mmmm?" Kenny asked as he started drawing on his pad of paper.

"Are people good when they're born? Or are they just born mean?" Butters asked softly. "Sybil's mom was really crazy."

"I don't know, Butters." Kenny said as he drew. "I guess people are born neutral. Then, whatever happens around them makes them who they are." Kenny explained. "Parents, friends, siblings…, all influence you."

"I'm a good kid, then." Butters said smiling happily. "My mom says I'm a decent kid, and my dad says I'm a terrible kid. But I think I'm a really good kid." He said smiling as his eyes sparkled.

"I'm sure you are." Kenny said not really giving a damn.

"Yeah. Because I hang out with you. And you're Mysterion. You're a good angel, Kenny." He said as he started working on his paper.

"Oh Butters." Kenny said as he felt some pretty uncomfortable feelings in the pit of his stomach. The boys didn't speak for the rest of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Butters waited for Kenny to pull up to his drive way. Ken would sometimes pick him up and take him to school. He noticed that it was raining today. He hated rain. But soon, the other boy pulled up to the drive, and Butters got in.

Butters got in the car, and closed the door. He sighed as he put his seatbelt on. He had had a terrible dream that night, and he didn't want to talk today. But he couldn't help asking Kenny one thing.

"Kenny?" he asked softly.

"Butters." Kenny said through his hood.

"D-d-does crying make someone a weak person?"

"No, Butters." Kenny said as he almost crashed into the car in front of him. "Crying is something beautiful, and sad. It means you're living. You're human. It means that you're able to be happy, too." He said as he felt another familiar sad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I don't like it." Butters muttered. "My dad says that it makes me a fag. If crying means you're human, I wish I was a tree." He said bitterly.

"Butters," Kenny said as he tried to pull himself together. "You're not a fag because you cry." He said bitterly. "People cry all the time. There are a billion other things that make you a fag. Not just crying."

They didn't speak the rest of the way to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny and Butters were walking in the park. Kenny had invited Butters there, because he felt like he really wanted to enjoy the precious sun light that was out. He didn't want to do it alone, and attract the attention of his other friends. He really didn't want to be with anyone now. But if he could choose who he wanted to hang out with, he chose Butters.

He viewed Butters as a child still, with all his innocence intact. He sighed.

"Want me to push you on the swing?" he asked.

"Would you do that, Kenny?!" Butters asked happily. "I'd love that!"

They both sat down on the bench swing, and Kenny started swinging them. Kenny knew. He knew that sooner or later, Butters would put him on the spot with a philosophical question. He had come to be used to it by now. Sure enough…

"Kenny?" he asked as he sat beside the hero, on the swing.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he looked at the boy's jacket.

"Where does selfishness come from?" he asked.

"I don't know, Butters." Kenny said as he thought about it. "There's a lot of things that make selfishness. A cold hearted person, maybe." He said as he pushed them faster. "Selfish people sometimes are really greedy, too. So I'm guessing that spoiled lives are a characteristic of that." He said as he stared.

"Then, I'm really glad you're a poor youth, Kenny." Butters said softly. "You're mean sometimes, but you don't have one selfish bone in your body."

Kenny felt that familiar burning in his throat. He really wanted to cry. But he swallowed the lump, and they didn't speak for the rest of the time in the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny and Butters were swapping Halloween candy by themselves at Kenny's house. Kenny was sitting there, giving Butters all his Hershey's kisses. Those, and butter cups, were his favorite candy. So, Kenny gave him every candy he wanted. Butters and he, were sitting quietly as they ate happily.

"Kenny?" he asked as he finished his second buttercup.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he prepared himself for the mental stress that Butters was about to induce by asking him a deep question.

"When are kids supposed to fully grow up?" Butters asked.

"I don't know." Kenny said as he put his candy down. "I think you just grow up whenever you want." He said as he looked around. "No one's in charge of when you grow up, but you."

"My parents never really took care of me very well. I guess I never was fully a kid." He muttered. "I want to not get grounded anymore. But I guess some people are just not meant to be kids." He muttered. "I hope you never grow up, Kenny." He said sadly.

Kenny let out a sigh, and tried to banish that feeling in his throat again. They sat in silence for the rest of the time. This was the first night Kenny didn't have the heart or the strength to send Butters away. So he stayed over for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny felt uneasy as he sat in his house. It was a week since he and Butters last met. He didn't know why, but he missed Butters. He wanted to find the blond and see how he was.

He chose to go to starks pond, and see if Butters was there. He found the boy sitting on a log, crying. Kenny rushed over to him, and sat beside him.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he sat there listening to Butters cry.

"Is suicide a sin?" Butters asked as he stared at the water.

"Yes." Kenny said softly as he pulled down his hood. "God gave you one life, and it would be a terrible sin to throw it away." He said as he leaned over and wiped a stray tear from Butters cheek. "He wouldn't love you anymore." He said as he felt tears rise in his own eyes.

"But you've killed yourself loads of times!" Butters sobbed as he looked at Kenny with pleading eyes.

"Yeah? Well, Butters I was trying to prove a point. I also have the ability to come back, in case you haven't noticed. Something I am pretty sure you don't have. Remember, if you kill yourself, God won't love you anymore." Kenny warned.

"I don't want him not to love me anymore." Butters sobbed as he looked pleadingly at Kenny. "I can't take that. No one loves me already down here. That would be a dreadful shame if I went and did that, and he didn't love me anymore." Butters said as he tried to stifle his crying.

"Oh, God Butters." Kenny said as he got up, and ran off.

He didn't seek Butters out the rest of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny and Butters were sitting in the shelter of Butters room. Butters was opening a bag of caramel cups, and dumped a few onto the top of Kenny's head. Kenny was sitting on the floor drawing.

"Thanks." He said as he took the candy and started unwrapping it.

He had been hanging out with Butters again, and Butters hadn't asked him any kind of question that would bring emotions into play. Kenny didn't know if he liked this sort of thing. He thought on it, and felt like Butters wasn't asking him questions because he didn't want to learn from Kenny anymore. Kenny had been teaching him a lot with the answers he gave him. However dumb they were. He looked at Butters, and saw a pensive look on the boy's face. His spirits lifted a little, as he hoped a question would come his way. He didn't want to influence the boy, because he had come to appreciate when Butters asked him questions.

"Kenny?" he asked as he looked at Kenny quizzically.

"Butters?" Kenny asked grinning.

"How do we know history is accurate? How do we know all presidents of the United states were not jerks, and meanies?" he asked.

"We just have to take whatever lies they feed us." Kenny said as he pointed to his history book. "You know, I'm sure every president had some nice in him. I'm sure also that all presidents were jerks, too, in some ways." He said smiling.

"That sucks. I mean, George Washington could've been a total butt hole, and we're still idolizing the guy." Butters said bitterly.

They did homework, and shared candy for a while. Kenny stayed for dinner, since Butters parents were not home. Kenny stayed over that day, for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny was lying on the snow. He had been stabbed to death while trying to get home. He had accidentally been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, he lay in a growing pool of his own blood. He was so dizzy, and in so much pain. He heard footsteps, and heard a familiar scream. Butters! He was going to have an emotional wreck! Oh well. There was nothing he could do, and Butters would forget tomorrow anyway.

"Kenny!" Butters shouted as he knelt down beside Kenny. "Kenny!" he started to cry openly.

"I'll be okay." Kenny said as he smiled at Butters. "I'll be okay."

"I can call an ambulance!" Butters gasped as he pulled out his phone.

"No, Butters. I'm fine." Kenny said smiling. "I am losing the battle, and you moving me to the hospital will make the pain worse." He muttered as he smiled weakly.

"What can I do?" Butters asked as he cried.

"Stay with me, Butters." Kenny said as he smiled at the boy.

"Kenny, how does someone get courage?" Butters asked softly.

"They believe it's going to come from God." Kenny said as he started feeling light headed. He closed his eyes. "The source of courage is God, Butters. Without faith, and God, you've got no courage, or bravery." He whispered.

"You must really believe in God." Butters sobbed as he leaned over Kenny. "Because you're the bravest most courageous boy I know." He said through his tears.

"O, Butters." Kenny sighed. He died fifteen seconds later.


	9. Chapter 9

Butters was laying on his bed. He heard his door bell ring, and heard his mom get it. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He wasn't crazy. He wasn't. He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a tap on his door. He sighed.

"Come in." he said as he sat up.

The door opened, and Kenny came in. Butters smiled happily as he looked at the brand new Kenny. He could've died of joy right there.

"Heya, Kenny!" he said smiling as he stood up. "I hope you're having a good day." He said happily.

"It's Saturday." Kenny said smiling back. Saturday is always a good day." He said smiling.

"Want to stay for lunch?" asked Butters softly.

"Sure." Kenny said grinning.

They ate lunch, and returned to their shelter in Butters room. He sighed. He was full of food, and he was really happy. He laid down on Butters bed, and closed his eyes.

"Why do you always die?" Butters asked softly.

Kenny didn't say anything. He just lay there, not knowing what to. He just didn't have the answer. Butters believed Kenny wasn't even going to answer him. But, Kenny spoke eventually.

"I don't know, Butters." He said softly. "But the fact that you believe it, see it, and remember it, is pretty damn sweet." Kenny said smiling. "I really wish I would've known. I guess that means we share something meaningful." He muttered.

"Well, then…," Butters said softly. He didn't know what to say. So, Kenny and Butters just fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kenny was sitting in his art class with Butters. He was actually a very good artist, and Butters was at the top of there class. So, Kenny and Butters pretty much decided that they drew the best out of all of them. He was working on drawing a picture of Butters. He was trying to draw people, and Butters was right beside him every class. So, it was just what happened. Butters, of course, was drawing Kenny, surrounded by rainbows. But for a totally different reason. Kenny felt an alarm in his gut, and knew that the question of the day was coming. It wasn't really a question of the day, because they sometimes went without speaking to each other for weeks.

"Kenny?" Butters asked. Right on queue.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he drew the boy's facial features.

"Is Karma real?" he asked.

"Yes." Kenny said without hesitation. "Karma is based on the treat others the way you want to be treated, concept." Kenny said softly. "If you treat people nicely, they will treat you nice, too. If you treat someone badly, chances are, they'll treat you badly too." He explained.

"But I never treat anyone bad." Butters moaned. "And my parents and all the kids at school are all always mean to me." he muttered.

"And because they're mean to you, Butters, they're going to get hurt in some other way. It doesn't have to be you being mean back. Just let God have it all." Kenny said squeezing the boy's shoulder.

"Maybe, when you see how nice I am to you, Yu and I will be friends." Butters wished.

"Oh, fucking bullshit." Kenny muttered. "You and I are already friends, Butters!" he said a little too loudly.

They worked on the drawings for the next hour. They didn't speak during the rest of the time. They went out and ate lunch in Kenny's car, and didn't speak there, either.


	11. Chapter 11

Butters and Kenny were sitting on the bench swing again. Kenny was listening to the music coming out of Butters IPhone. Butters had a ball, that became a tiny set of speakers when you opened it up. It had a headphone jack, so you could plug it into your IPhone or any other device, and the music could play. It actually sounded good. Right now, Butters was starting a different song. It was Scarborough Fair/Canticle, by Simon and Garfunkel. Kenny smiled to himself at Butters choice of song. He personally loved this song, but he wondered what Butters liked about it.

"Kenny?" Butters asked as he looked at him with huge sparkly eyes. "Would you do anything it took to gain your love?" he asked.

"Yes." Kenny said with a smile. "I would. Even the seemingly impossible tasks that are given to this lady." He said as he pointed to the sphere sitting in Butters lap.

The song sang on as they sat there. Kenny felt the need to make up his own lyrics in his head.

Tell him to answer a question of mine.

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.

Without a tear, or emotional sign.

And then, he'll be a true love of mine.

That was an impossible task. He couldn't possibly answer the questions Butters asked him without feeling like crying, or dying right on the spot. They sat listening to the song, and after that, Butters and Kenny left to Kenny's place.


	12. Chapter 12

Butters was sitting on the grass in his backyard. Kenny was sitting right in front of the boy, and they were both building a city out of Legos. Kenny would've normally shied away from all of this, had it been anyone else that asked him if he wanted to play. But Butters was a different story. Kenny could never say no to Butters. He loved the innocence that Butters gave off. He couldn't break the boy's heart by saying no.

"Kenny?" Butters asked as Kenny took a picture of their finished city.

"Butters?" Kenny asked.

"Do you think it's bad to do drugs?" he asked.

"Yes." Kenny said as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Any drug is bad. Too much of one drug is very bad." He said as he looked at Butters. "Why?"

"Because, all the teenagers hanging out behind the school do all kinds of bad things. I saw Bebe shooting up behind the dumpster." He muttered.

"As long as you don't do drugs, Butters, you're safe." Kenny said bitterly.

"I suppose I will never do drugs. They don't want to include me sober. It probably won't change if I get high." He said smiling at the ground.

Without fail, Kenny felt like death again that day. The boys took down the city, and started building other stuff. They built a castle, and took pictures. Kenny and Butters spent the rest of the time in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Kenny and Butters were sitting across from each other at Butters dinner table. They were both working modeling clay. Kenny was making an angel. Butters was making a coffin. Kenny suspected that it had something to do with the question that would surely come. He didn't know if he could handle it today.

"Kenny?" Butters asked as he put the finishing touches on his coffin. It was writing he had done with a paper clip. Kenny read the writing upside down. In loving memory Professor Chaos. Kenny got a shiver down his back. He sighed.

"Butters?" he asked sadly.

"Do you think assisted suicide is a good thing?" Butters asked.

"Let me ask you this." Kenny said as he straightened up. "If you found me lying on the street, like you did the other day, and I was dying, and I told you to slit my throat and kill me the rest of the way, would you do it?" he asked.

"I don't know. No. I guess I wouldn't do it." Butters muttered as he stared down at the table. "I really don't think I'd be able to do that."

"Why do you ask, Butters?" Kenny asked as he closed his eyes.

"Because." Butters muttered. "I had a dream that I was in a hospital, dying of the plague. I asked you to kill me, and you wouldn't do it." He muttered. "I think I should start writing my will."

"Butters you're too young for that." Kenny said as he patted the boy's hand. "Let's trade pieces." He said softly.

They traded clay pieces, and Kenny examined the coffin, and Butters examined his angel. He smiled. "Can I keep the angel?" Butters asked blushing.

"Yes." Kenny said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Kenny and Butters were sitting in Butters house again. The rain was coming down really hard. Butters was holding a cup of hot coco in his hand. Kenny was stirring his gently. He blew into it, to try and cool it off. Butters gave a sigh.

"Kenny?" he asked softly.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he continued blowing.

"Do you think that when it rains, God is crying?" he asked. "I mean, I know there's a logical scientific explanation, but…, you know? Maybe that was a dumb question to ask." He muttered.

"I believe that when it rains God's crying." Kenny said softly. "When he brings storms, he's really mad at us for doing whatever we did wrong." he muttered as he blew on his coco.

"I don't think you did anything wrong." Butters muttered. "I wish you wouldn't die all the time." He muttered. "But it's really special when we hang out, just the two of us. I like feeling safe with you, in the rain, Kenny." He said smiling.

Kenny felt a nervous feeling in his stomach as he took a sip of his coco. Butters and Kenny sat drinking the beverage in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Kenny and Butters were both painting Easter eggs for the holiday. Butters was having so much fun, Kenny didn't want to ruin it. He knew it would break Butters heart if Kenny told him he thought this was for kids, and he didn't want to do it. So, he just painted away.

"Kenny?" Butters asked smiling at Kenny.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he painted an egg golden.

"What does bunnies, and eggs have to do with each other?" he asked. "Chickens lay eggs, and Bunnies don't." he said baffled.

"Bunnies are fertile." Kenny said simply. "It all has to do with the time Jesus rose from the grave. Bunnies have life, and they symbolize fertility. That's why. The eggs, of course, are the bunny babies. I guess." He said simply.

"You're really smart, Kenny." Butters said smiling.

"I found that on google." Kenny said smiling back.


	16. Chapter 16

Kenny and Butters were sitting at the table in art class again. It was four days after Easter. Butters was drawing again. He was drawing a pond, with fish. It actually looked really good. He was watching Kenny draw. Kenny was working on drawing Butters, in Picasso style drawing. It was actually amazing.

"Kenny?" Butters asked as he looked at the ground.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he looked over at the other boy.

"Why does the Mona Lisa smile?" he asked softly.

"She's hiding a secret." Kenny said smiling at the question. "No one knows. Maybe there's a revelation that she has, and if she were alive, she would be able to tell us." He said as he drew Butters face.

"I like her secret smile." Butters said smiling at Kenny fondly. "It looks really nice."

For the rest of the class, they didn't say anything. They just drew. It was peaceful. Kenny actually felt happy after this question. He felt really good.


	17. Chapter 17

Butters was feeling sad today. Kenny had picked him up from his last class, and they were both in Kenny's car now. Kenny noticed the sadness, and wondered what question he would have to answer today. He wouldn't have to wait to find out.

"Kenny?" Butters asked trying not to cry.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he drove slowly on.

"Why do husbands and wives cheat?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, Butters." Kenny said as he made a left turn. "Sometimes, two people make a commitment to each other, and find out later, that they don't work out." He said bitterly. "But for some reason, whether it's for kids, or for money, or for any other reason, they don't split up." He said bitterly. "Why, Butters?" he asked softly.

"My dad's watching gay porn again." Butters muttered.

"I'm sorry." Kenny said softly.

"I really wish I was in a different place." Butters muttered.

"I can keep you entertained for a bit." Kenny said smiling. "I have something for you." He said smiling.

He took out a bag of caramel butter cups, and handed them to Butters.

"Why, thank you, Kenny!" he said smiling. They drove all the way home in Silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Kenny and Butters were both sitting on the bench swing at the park. It was sunny, and it felt nice. But Kenny was quick to notice that Butters was sad again. He didn't know what to do. He sighed.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Butters?" Kenny asked.

"Why do you hang out with me?" he asked.

"Because we're friends." Kenny said bitterly. "I hang out with all my friends." He added as he tried to make his voice sound better. He didn't want to talk to Butters in a tense terrible tone. Butters just needed reassurance.

"Thanks, Kenny." Butters muttered.

They sat the rest of the time in silence. It was a little better than before.


	19. Chapter 19

Butters and Kenny were sitting in the living room of Butters house. They were eating snow cones. Kenny was eating a lemon one, and Butters cherry. It was peaceful.

"Kenny?" Butters asked happily.

"Butters?" Kenny asked as he drank the rest of the syrup from his snow cone.

"Why do you wear that jacket?" he asked.

Kenny smiled at Butters. "Because it's part of my wardrobe." He said grinning.

"Yeah, but you've been wearing it since I can remember." Butters said softly. "You'd think you'd grow into it by now. But it's always a little too big for you, and it's the same orange jacket." He said softly.

"God made it for me." Kenny said smiling. "I guess, since I have a weird situation, the least he can do is give me something to be warm in." he said smiling.

"I'm glad you answered my question." Butters mumbled smiling. "Want another snow cone?" he asked.

"Yes, please, Butters." Kenny said smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Butters and Kenny were driving down the road. They were headed over to the store to get something to eat. Kenny was sitting there, thinking about the boy. He looked over at Butters, and smiled. He didn't know how to feel about him.

"Kenny?" Butters asked cheerfully.

"Butters." Kenny said as he drove on.

"Um, do you think that GMO is bad?" he asked.

"It's the reason Wendy got her boobs at such a young age." Kenny said laughing. "Yes, Butters. Genetically Modified Organisms are bad." He said grinning.

"I heard they're getting worse." Butters said sadly. "They're going to kill us, if they make our food any dirtier." Butters predicted.

"I know. But people are going to fix that." Kenny said with a reassuring smile.

They went into the store, and got food for dinner. Butters had to cook again, since his parents were gone. They drove back home in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Kenny was sitting in his room, and it had been a week since he had talked to Butters. He missed the questions. He sighed. He wondered if he should call Butters, or go find him. In the end, he decided to call Butters. He didn't want to interrupt him from whatever he was doing.

"Heya, Kenny!" Butters answered at the second ring. "I was just thinking about you." Butters confessed.

"Me too." Kenny admitted. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Kind of got a flu, or something." Butters said bitterly.

"Well, I'm glad you're all right." Kenny said smiling. "I hope you have a better time, Butters." He said grinning at the feeling in his tummy.

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"Butters, I'm listening." Kenny said truthfully.

"Is it gay that a man pierces his ear?" he asked.

"No. It's jewelry." Kenny said smiling. "Usually they don't wear flashy earrings like girls do, so it doesn't make them look gay." He said content.

"Token has a stud in his right ear." Butters gossiped.

"Aw, I see." Kenny said as he made a mental note to see the stud next time he was near Token.

"Have a good night, Kenny." Butters bid as he got ready to hang up.

"You too." Kenny said. "See you later."

He hung up the cell phone, and sighed happily. He was glad he had gotten to talk to Butters. He thought he might suffer a Buttery withdrawal if he didn't talk to him soon. He would be okay for two more weeks, if Butters didn't find time to hang out with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Kenny and Butters were laying curled up on Butters bed. Kenny was lying there, with his eyes closed, and Butters was lying there, holding a hand mirror and examining his face. They had been silent for fifteen minutes. Butters felt compelled to ask.

"Kenny?" he asked.

"Butters." Kenny said with a smile in his voice.

"Why do people cut themselves?" he asked.

"That's a different way to cope with pain." Kenny said as he opened his eyes. "It makes you look very bad if you cut, Butters." He said bitterly. "Sometimes the scars don't heal." He said as he looked at Butters arms. "Your skin is way too pretty to damage. Don't do it." He said bitterly.

"The Goths are not going to last long if they keep doing it." Butters said sadly.

"They're just sad because they don't have a real friendship bond." Kenny said as he touched the hand mirror that Butters was holding. He didn't really want to be clingy with Butters. Not ever. Gross.


	23. Chapter 23

Kenny and Butters were walking around the track in the park. It was a nice day. Summer was coming. It was going to be a nice weekend, and Butters had suggested they go hang out at the park. Kenny was enjoying the park. He liked walking around the track with Butters.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Butters." Kenny said as he looked over at the boy.

"Can I ask you something?" the hesitant youth asked.

"You always do." Kenny said smiling at Butters.

"Why would someone want to put their tongue in someone else's ear?" Butters asked.

"It feels good." Kenny said smirking.

"Doesn't it taste gross?" Butters asked.

Kenny stopped Butters, and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. He leaned down, and ran his tongue around Butters ear nibbling on it. In one swift move, Kenny plunged his tongue into Butters ear, and blew warm air into it.

Butters trembled in his arms, and let out a tiny moan. Kenny abruptly let go of Butters and kept walking.

He looked back and saw that Butters was struggling to pull himself together as he walked behind Kenny. Kenny smiled satisfied.

"Who did it to who?" he asked.

"Stan did it to Wendy." Butters muttered.


	24. Chapter 24

Kenny and Butters were sitting in art class again. There were two weeks left of school. Then it would be summer. Kenny and Butters were sitting there, drawing. Kenny smiled at Butters, as he saw that Butters had drawn him and Kenny on the park swing.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Yes?" Kenny asked as he took Butters drawing and examined it.

"What's going to happen to us when we graduate?" he asked softly.

"That's a whole year away, Butters." Kenny said as he gave the boy back his drawing. "More than likely, I'll have a job, and you'll be applying to go to Stanford, or Brown, or Yale." He said bitterly. He didn't know what he would do if Butters left.

They sat there, drawing. It didn't take long, before the bell rang, and they both went off to the next class.


	25. Chapter 25

Butters and Kenny were looking through the year books as they sat in Butters room. Chris and Linda didn't really mind that Kenny was here a lot. They didn't say a thing. Butters smiled as he found Kenny's picture. He didn't know Kenny looked that good in a book. He stared at the picture. It would be there forever. Until the book withered away.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"What?" Kenny said bitterly.

"Do you believe that when someone takes your picture, they steal a bit of your soul?" Butters asked.

"Not in that sense." Kenny said as he looked at Butters picture in the year book. "The picture captures some of your essence, but you're your soul." He explained.

"What does that mean?" Butters asked.

"Well, for example, I can see how happy you are in this picture." Kenny said as he peered at Butters photo. "I can see the smile, the light in your eyes. That's your aura." He explained. "Your soul contains part of your aura, but your soul is the broader part. It has your emotions, your thoughts, everything." He explained.

"Good. That means that I have a lot of your aura." Butters said smiling. "Because I have a whole bunch of pictures of you." Butters confessed smiling.


	26. Chapter 26

Butters and Kenny were out of school. It was the beginning of summer, and they were both headed to Butters house. Kenny had told Butters that if they went to Starks pond, they would be bothered. So, they both decided to go straight to Butters house.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Yo?" Kenny asked smiling.

"Will you teach me how to make paper airplanes?" Butters asked.

"Yes, Butters. I would love to teach you how to make paper airplanes."

Kenny didn't care how childish that sounded. The boys went to Butters house, into his room, and got lost in making all the different kinds of airplanes that Kenny knew how to make. Butters was having so much fun, and Kenny loved that he was the one causing it for him. Kenny stayed over that night again.


	27. Chapter 27

Butters and Kenny were laying on the grass. Stan and Kyle and Cartman were playing basketball. Kenny watched as Kyle made a shot. He grinned.

"Kenny?" Butters asked happily.

"Sup?" Kenny asked as he looked at his friend.

"Are tattoos bad?" he asked.

"It depends. I mean, you have to really want it, and want it forever. because once it's there, it's there for life. If you remove it, it'll leave an ugly scar." Kenny said bitterly. "I don't advise you to get one." He added.

"Stan has a tattoo of Wendy's name on his chest." Butters gossiped. "He put the picture of it up on his Facebook." He said smiling.

"Then those better be tattoos that wear off." Kenny muttered. "Or else he and that girl better not break up." He said bitterly. "If they do, his next girlfriend will have to be a Wendy." He added laughing.

Butters and Kenny watched the boys play basketball, and lay there in silence.


	28. Chapter 28

Butters was helping Kenny work on Kenny's car. He was going to put in a new stereo system. That way, when Butters was with him, Kenny would be able to let the boy listen to his IPod music. It was better than all the stuff on the radio, Kenny thought.

"Screw driver." Kenny insisted.

"Check." Butters said as he handed Kenny the tool.

"Sandwich." Kenny insisted.

"There is no sandwich." Butters said puzzled.

"I know. Make me one, please." Kenny said simply.

"Want lemonade?" Butters asked as he stood up.

Kenny nodded as they both went to the house and walked inside. He was done. Finally.

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"Butters." Kenny said sighing heavily.

"What's virginity?" he asked.

Kenny almost fell over his own feet as he walked over the threshold to Butters house.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Kenny as he closed the door blocking out the sun.

"Token was listening to Cartman say something, that I don't know what it was." Butters explained. "And token said, "You should shut up, Cartman, or you might take my ear's virginity." It was strange, because Cartman laughed a lot."

"Butters, you really don't talk much to your parents, do you?" Kenny asked bitterly.

"Not really, no. They are kind of mean to me."

"Virginity is purity from sex." Kenny said bitterly. "If you've never had sex, you're a virgin." He said as he watched Butters make the food. "And if you're wondering, yes, I am a virgin. All the way through." He said as he watched Butters face explode into a red crimson flush. Kenny thought if Butters was going to be embarrassed by things, he shouldn't ask. Don't ask, if you don't want to know. They spent their lunch in silence.


	29. Chapter 29

Butters and Kenny sat on the porch, trying to figure out how to put together a model car that Kenny had gotten for his birthday from Stan a long time ago. Kenny was almost sure he knew what he was supposed to be doing, but he didn't quite know. So they worked at it for about twenty five minutes. Butters opened his mouth to say something.

"Kenny?" he asked.

"Butters." Kenny said as he looked at the diagram of the car.

"Is it really true that only Mormons go to heaven?" he asked.

"No, Butters. Nice people go to heaven." He said bitterly.

"Then why does Eric say that all the time?" he asked. "The rest of the adults say that, too."

"They're all just joking." Kenny observed as he worked on the car. "I'm sure when we die, we'll go to heaven." He said smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

Butters and Kenny were coming out of the movies. Kenny was still eating the popcorn that Butters had gone and gotten for them. They had gone to see _Star trek Into Darkness_. It had actually been a good movie. Kenny didn't regret it.

"Kenny?" Butters asked smiling gleefully.

"What, Bud?" Kenny asked as he stuffed his mouth.

"Why did you take me on a date?" Butters asked.

"Huh?" Kenny was surprised at the question.

"Well, Bebe says that when two people are on a date, they purposely put their hands in the popcorn and their fingers touch. That happened to us four times today." Butters observed.

"I didn't notice." Kenny said as he tried to keep his face straight.

"But, it was a date, right?" Butters asked.

"Yes." Kenny said. He couldn't afford to say no. He didn't want to break the other boy's heart, or hurt his feelings by saying it was an accident. He looked over at Butters, But Butters had already moved on to a different subject. He was already talking about the movie and how fun it was. Kenny didn't know what to think.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been four days since the trip to the movies. Butters had wanted to hang out with Doug, and the other nerds. Kenny hung out with his friends. But on this fateful Friday night, Butters was staying at Kenny's house. He looked a little sad. Ken knew this mood usually led to Butters asking a deep question. So, he dreaded it the whole time.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Yo." Kenny said as he lay there.

"Do you like me?" Butters asked softly.

Kenny felt a rising lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say. He just stared. "Not really." Kenny said simply. "I like the things you do, the principles you have. But I love you." He said smiling. Because that was the truth. He loved Butters. "You're my best friend." He said softly.

"I wish my parents loved me." Butters mumbled softly. "I hate living where I do now."

"Sorry, Butters." Kenny said as he closed his eyes. He turned away so as not to face his friend. He cried himself to sleep that night.


	32. Chapter 32

Kenny and Butters were sitting on the bench swing. Kenny was swinging them, and Butters was playing Death Cab For Cutie. I will follow you Into the Dark was just starting up. Kenny felt his stomach churn. Here it comes. The question Butters wanted to ask. He just knew it.

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"Yes, Butters?" Kenny asked softly.

"Am I your boyfriend?" Butters asked.

"Why?" Kenny asked as he looked quizzically at the other boy.

"Because you hold doors open for me, you buy me candy, you pick flowers for me, you took me to the movies, you stay over at my house, and I at yours. My mom says that that's what couples do." He said softly. "SO are you?" he asked.

"I guess I am." Kenny said as his whole view on his relationship with Leopold Stotch was totally changed. "I guess I am, Butter Cup." He whispered.

He pulled Butters and his music into his lap, and hugged him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed. Somehow, he didn't feel bad about this. He didn't think he was gay, But then again. Butters wasn't really a boy. He was so feminine. Kenny closed his eyes as they listened to the song.

"I hope you follow me, when I die, Kenny. I love you." Butters said softly.

"I'll follow you, Butters." Kenny said simply. "And I love you, too." He whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

Kenny and Butters were sitting in the booth at a McDonalds. Kenny had just bought them food to eat. Butters was sitting there, eating fries as he thought deeply. Kenny grinned. Here it comes.

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"Butters?" Kenny asked smiling.

"Why do companies sell Tabaco, and cigarettes, if they know it's bad for them?" he asked.

"Because of the fact that it's addictive, and the industry wants to make money off of that addiction." Kenny said bitterly.

"But what about weed? It's illegal." Butters put in.

"Only because the nylon industry and cotton don't want it to be there competition." Kenny said bitterly. "Otherwise, I bet it'd be legal too." He said as he started on his burger.


	34. Chapter 34

Butters came to Kenny's house a week later. He was really sad today, and he asked Ken if he could come over. Kenny said yes. When Butters came in, and Kenny saw him, they both hugged passionately. Kenny sighed.

"I'm here." He said as he held Butters. "Don't be sad, Butter Cup." He muttered.

"How do you know if you found your other half?" Butters asked softly.

"I don't know." Kenny said as he thought about it. "I guess, it just comes to you. You just know." He said softly. "Why?"

"Because my mom and dad got into a fight today, and she told him she wished she would've listened to her mother. That maybe this was a mistake, and that she was lost from whoever her other half was out there." He muttered. "What if you're my other half?" Butters asked.

"Do you feel that way about me, Leopold?" Kenny asked softly.

"Yes!" Butters said without hesitation.

"Then?" Kenny asked softly.

"I just don't want to be like my mom and dad." He muttered.

"I don't lie to you." Kenny said as he squeezed Butters tight. "Chris and Linda are like that because Chris lies a lot." He said as he sat there holding Butters. "I love that you are my friend, and my boyfriend. And I believe you are my other half." Kenny said softly.


	35. Chapter 35

Butters and Kenny were at the park. Kenny was pushing them on the swing. Butters was snuggled up against Kenny with a big grin on his face.

"Kenny?" Butters asked as he pushed the swing faster.

"Butters." Kenny said his name dreamily.

"Do you think we have free will?" Butters asked softly. "I mean, if God made the world, then, how much of it does he control?" he asked. "Did we decide to come play at the swing, or did he make us?"

"Whoa." Ken gasped as his head was put into thinking mode. "Uh, Butters, that's a good question." He said softly.

"I believe that God and Satan alike, put tools in front of each human to use. We do what we want, using the tools God and/or Satan gives us. They can become bad miracles, or good miracles, based on what path we took. So, in a way, yes, Butters. We do very much have free will." Kenny said as he considered his answer to the question.

"That's a good point." Butters said in a soft thoughtful tone.


	36. Chapter 36

Kenny was lying on his stomach, on the floor of Butters room. He was working on polishing his boyfriend's shoes for him. He heard the door open, and Butters walked in.

"Kenny?" Butters asked dully.

"Butters?" Kenny asked.

"What's the opposite of love?"

"Indifference." Kenny said bitterly. "If you love someone, the opposite of loving them is indifference." He said as he started on the right shoe.

"That sounds gross." Butters mumbled as he sat beside Kenny.

"Well, yeah. Imagine if you felt nothing at all for me. For our friendship, our relationship." He said bitterly.

"Hate is the same thing. I think that's how I feel about Cartman. He's so mean, that I'm just indifferent to whatever he does." Kenny said laughing. "Indifference is in the middle, and love and hate are at either end." He said simply.


	37. Chapter 37

Kenny and Butters were sitting at Starks Pond. Butters was throwing pebbles in the water, and Kenny was holding him tightly. Butters was really happy, and Kenny didn't want to ruin that happiness. But Butters did.

"Kenny?" he asked smiling.

"Butter Cup." Kenny said smiling at him.

"Do doctors give people placebo for medicine?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kenny said perturbed. "I would think that that would be illegal to do." He said simply.

"Yeah, I suppose." Butters said smiling still. "Hmmmm. I wonder if they do though?"


	38. Chapter 38

Kenny and Butters were sitting in Kenny's room. Butters had the most pensive look on his face. He didn't seem to be too into anything. Kenny and he were laying on the bed, holding each other tight.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Yes, my Butters?" Kenny asked softly.

"Do you think it's ever okay to lie?" Butters asked sadly.

"No." Kenny said bitterly. "That's why some kids don't like me. I am brutally honest." He said bitterly. "White lies, are still lies, and no different." He said as he patted Butters on the back. "There isn't a situation that I have seen, where a lie—even if it's a white lie—didn't hurt the people involved in it." He said as he stared into Butters eyes.

"Oh." Butters said softly. "Thanks." He said smiling.


	39. Chapter 39

Kenny was alone in the house. He was waiting for his family to come home. He was eating a piece of candy that Butters had given him over a week ago. He heard a knock at the door. He got up, and went to the door. He opened it, and Butters stood there. His shoulders were trembling, and there were tears running down his face. He ran into the house, and hugged Kenny for dear life.

"Butters." Kenny said as he closed the door.

"Oh, Kenny!" Butters sobbed. "I really don't want to be alive anymore!" he moaned.

Kenny picked up the boy's frame, and took him to his room. He sighed. He sat down on the bed, with Butters in his arms.

"I love you. If you left, I'd be so in trouble." Kenny said softly.

"Thank you." Butters whispered.

"Kenny?" he asked softly.

Kenny was sure Butters was about to tell him what happened to make him so upset. In the form of a question. "Butters?" Kenny asked softly.

"How do you know you're an accident, or a mistake?" Butters asked softly.

"God controls all the humans that are born." Kenny said smartly. "He never makes mistakes. So, in theory, there are no mistakes in the world. It's the decisions that makes us who we are. But there are no mistakes." He said as he held his blond.

"But my mom said that. She said I was an accident. She told me she wished she would've aborted me!" Butters was crying again. "I am the reason that her and dad can't get along." He sobbed.

"That's enough." Kenny said as he stood up holding Butters. "Stop that, right now, Leopold." he ordered.

"Oh, no!" Butters moaned. "I made you mad, and now you don't like me anymore!" he shouted.

"Butters, you're a good guy!" Kenny said shaking him gently by the shoulders. "You are not a mistake, not an accident, and you're the silver lining in the cloud I have to call life." He said bitterly. "Butters, I love you. Please don't think for one moment that any of the shit your mom and dad try to feed you is real." He said as he went to the mirror. "We look good together." He said softly as he saw the two boys standing there, together.

"You're right." Butters mumbled with a spreading smile. "I can't be a mistake if I look this good on you." He whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

Kenny and Butters had gone along with the other south park boy's and they were camping. Everyone had brought their own tent. Kenny and Butters were laying there, holding each other tight.

"Kenny?" Butters whispered.

"Yes, Butters." Kenny said softly.

"Are ghosts real?" he asked.

"I suppose so." Kenny said softly. "They just might not be like we make them out to be. They're probably not see through, and foggy like we paint them." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Butters softly.

"Well, ghosts are probably invisible, or something." Kenny said softly. "For all we know, whenever the wind blows something, and makes it fly away, that might be a ghost. Your dreams may be ghosts trying to talk to you. You just never know." He said softly.

"That's kind of creepy." Butters said as he buried his head in Kenny's neck. "Hide me, Kenny!" he whispered.


	41. Chapter 41

Kenny and Butters were sitting in the cozy shelter of Butters room. Butters was sitting on Kenny's lap, and Kenny was in the bean bag chair, snuggling the boy peacefully. He closed his eyes, and put his chin on top of Butters head.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Leopold?" Kenny asked smiling.

"Why does God feel the need to put us together with people we don't get along with?" Butters asked softly. "None of the other boys like me, and my classes are all with them. I don't know why that is. Why is it that my mom and dad were brought together by God? I mean, what is the point?" he asked bitterly.

"I don't know, Butters." Kenny said softly. "I guess it's just that God wants us to exercise our getting along with other people. He wants us to practice his own principles and set them on each other. Kind of like, forgiveness, charity, and respect." Kenny said bitterly. "You have to forgive people you don't like sometimes, for doing stupid mean stuff. Yu have to respect people you don't like. For example, your boss at work, or teachers at school. Charity, because when you walk home from work, or school and that homeless guy asks you for a dollar, you don't just ignore him. You actually make sure he gets at least fifty cents on him." He said smiling.

He didn't know if he had just answered his question right, but he really truly believed that's why people couldn't get along. He sighed.


	42. Chapter 42

Ken and Butters were sitting together at lunch. They were at whistling Willie's place, for a couple slices of pizza. Butters had a sad look on his face. He sighed. Kenny sighed, too.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Yes, Butters." Kenny said timidly.

"Do you think that it's possible to end world hunger?" Butters asked as he finished his soda.

"No." Kenny said bitterly. "Lots of things contribute to world hunger. Drought, an under developed nation, and a terrible government." He said bitterly. "There's more to that, but that's mostly what it is. War makes for a place that's stricken by hunger, too." He said bitterly.

Butters sighed. At least he had Kenny. They both finished the food, and walked out in silence.


	43. Chapter 43

Kenny and Butters were sitting in Kenny's car. They were at school, but it was lunch time. Butters was in Kenny's arms, snuggled up against him.

"Kenny?" Butters asked as he twirled the string of Kenny's hooded parka.

"Yes, my soul?" Kenny asked sleepily.

Butters blushed at the term of endearment. "How many times are humans supposed to forgive each other?" he asked.

Kenny jerked upwards from his sleepy mood. He looked at Butters curiously. "… I'm not sure." He said aghast. "I would say it depends on what they keep doing to you." He said as he stared at the boy's thin wrists. "I believe that forgiveness comes from the heart. If your heart keeps telling you you need to forgive whoever did something to you, then forgive." He said as he thought about the answer he was giving to Butters. "Who did something to you?" he asked.

"No one. But my dad keeps doing mean things to mom, and she seems to forgive him." Butters said as he stared at Kenny's hands, which were holding Butters tight.

"That, my dear Leopold, is a different story entirely." Kenny said softly.

"It's not really because she forgave him. It's because either she doesn't want to be alone, or she really wants you to continue to have a dad." He explained.

"Gross." Butters said bitterly.


	44. Chapter 44

Kenny and Butters were sitting in Butters room. He was peaceful, and Kenny was just so lost in staring at the small boy in his arms. They were sitting in the bean bag chair. Butters smiled at Kenny, and Kenny smiled back.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"What?" Kenny said in a really husky voice.

"Is it wrong to be gay?" Butters asked.

"Nope." Kenny said softly. "I don't believe it's fair to call someone gay just to put a label on them. Butters, you've had girlfriends. Right?" he asked.

"Yes." Butters said softly. "they were really nice. Sally Darson was my girlfriend at one point." Butters said smiling.

"Well, I've had girlfriends, too." Kenny said smiling. "But here's where it gets crazy. Have you had any other crushes on any other boys?" he asked.

"No." Butters said softly. "I don't really like most of my class, because they all treat me really bad." Butters said softly.

"So, why should you be labeled gay just because you fell in love with a boy?" Kenny asked quizzically. "Dig?"

"Yeah!" Butters said in that sweet soprano. "I do! Now I don't have to feel bad when Cartman picks on me for being gay." He said smiling.

Ken kissed him gently, and sighed. "I love you, Leopold." He said softly as he gave the boy another kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

Kenny and Butters were sitting in Tweek's coffee house. They both drank hot chocolates, and were having a nice time together. Butters had a gentle smile on his face, and Kenny was lost in thought about the way they had fallen in love. He sighed as he sat there contemplating it.

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"I'm listening, Butter Cup." Kenny said as he took a sip.

"Why did psychologists use kids in their studies back then?" he asked softly. "Like the babies that died because no one held them, or the boy that was conditioned to fear rats?"

"Because, they didn't know any better." Kenny said as he shivered. "You gotta remember, Butters, that this was the start of the study of the mind. If Freud's crack pot theories could be accepted, then so it was that kids and people in general were used to gather data about the mind, and all kinds of stuff. Including testing themselves with Cocaine to see what would happen."

"Do they still do that?" Butters asked as he swallowed.

"I don't believe so. Now it's mostly monkeys, and other animals." Kenny explained. "Animals that are similar to us."


	46. Chapter 46

Kenny and Butters were sitting in Kenny's room. Kenny was holding him really tightly, and rocking him back and forth. It was the middle of the night. Kenny had awoken to Butters having a nightmare. Somehow, Kenny knew what the next question would be.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Yes, my Butter Scotch?" Kenny asked as he blew warm air into Butters ear.

"What are dreams for?" he asked softly.

Damn. Hadn't this kid taken any PSYCH classes? Kenny didn't pay much attention in class, but even he read his books once in a while.

"We don't know." Kenny said softly. "Maybe they could be our brain, just thinking about things when we're asleep. Maybe when we go to sleep, and we have something on our minds, it comes in dreams. Like, if you were thinking of pizza the night before, you'll wake up after having had a dream of pizza. Or sometimes you watch a scary movie, and you have a bad dream about it, and…, eeeeeeww." He muttered as he held Butters.

"Oh." Butters sighed. "I had a dream that I was left in the snow to die." He said softly.

"You thinking about death, my love?" Kenny asked as he cupped Butters face and kissed his nose.

"I guess, I went to sleep thinking about what it would be like to be you. Remember that one time, when we were twelve, and they left you there?" he asked softly. "It was the day before Christmas."

"I see." Kenny said softly. "Well, I'm back, and you're back, and no one's going to leave you in the snow, if I have anything to say about it." Kenny said softly as he kissed him.


	47. Chapter 47

Kenny was sitting with Butters on the bench swing again. Stan and Wendy were sitting right beside them, on their own date. They were bonding over listening to music. Stan had one ear bud, and Wendy had the other one. All four of them were sitting comfortably on the swing. Butters in Kenny's arms, and Wendy in Stan's. Kenny was happy, and so was Stan. It showed on their faces.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Yes?" Kenny asked smiling at Butters with glee.

"Why do people set rules, if they're just going to be broken anyway?" he asked.

"Because. If they don't have rules, they don't have a code of ethics. If the rules are important, and they still get broken, then you can tell the good people from the bad people." He said smiling. He didn't know if that was the right answer, but it satisfied Butters. So he went with it. Stan gave him a questioning look, and Kenny just shrugged.


	48. Chapter 48

Butters and Kenny were sitting in Kenny's car. Butters had a look of pure annoyance on his face. He was just done with his PB and J sandwich. He drank his carton of milk, and sighed.

"Kenny, why the heck does the peanut butter stick to the roof of your mouth?" Butters asked angry.

"Is that what that face was for?" Kenny asked laughing. "It's because peanut butter draws the moisture and saliva out of your mouth." He said laughing. "I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy it very well." he said grinning.

"I enjoyed it." Butters grumbled. "I didn't enjoy trying to open my mouth." He moaned.


	49. Chapter 49

Butters and Kenny were laying under the stars in Butters newly built tree house. He had never gotten to do that when he was small, so Kenny and he had gotten all the items he needed. Somehow, his mom and dad didn't care, as long as he wasn't doing anything bad. They had changed. A while ago, they would've grounded him for putting his socks on wrong. Now, the last threat had been, "Butters, if you and Kenny don't become a couple, I will ground you." And it had been from Linda. She was proud that her son wasn't going to hide his sexuality. Like his father.

"Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Butters." Kenny said as he cuddled his boyfriend in the tree house.

"Do you think there's life on other planets?" he asked softly.

"I don't know about aliens." Kenny said gently. "But there very well may be. There may also be different forms of life. Like other types of plants, and such." He said softly. "Someday, I'm sure if we don't end up taking over other planets, we'll find out if there's life on them." He said as he kissed Butters on the cheek.


	50. Chapter 50

Butters was standing in front of Kenny, trembling. They were in Butters room. It was four days since the tree house encounter. Kenny smiled.

"What, Butters?" he asked softly.

"Will you wear my class ring?" Butters asked as he produced his ring from his pocket.

Kenny lost his breath, and his heart skipped a couple beats. He smiled. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, only if y-you wear mine." Kenny said hating himself for stuttering.

Both of them took the other's class ring, and examined it. Butters was ecstatic, and Kenny just didn't know what to do or say. Soon, both of them had a ring on their left ring finger.

"Does this mean we're married, now, Kenny?" Butters asked with a sweet buttery grin on his face.

"Yes, I guess it does!" Kenny said in a really high pitched southern drawl. This only happened when he was really happy. "I guess it does, my Leopold." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Butters shoulders.


End file.
